Geeks for Gods
by Adrienna
Summary: Probably multi-chapter. Felicity's years at High School must have been rough... because she's clearly a geek. Rated T. Basically a story about Felicity at High School. Give it a chance! Not beta read, would like a beta. I suck at summaries.
1. Blouse Stains & Bullies

**Title: **Geeks for Gods**  
Author: **Adrienna  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **_Potential _violence and coarse language.  
**Summary: **Probably multi-chapter. Felicity's years at High School must have been rough... because she's clearly a geek. Rated T. Basically a story about Felicity at High School. Give it a chance! Not beta read, would like a beta.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Arrow _*sniffle*.

**A/N: **I just sort of got this idea. I'm not sure if this has been done before. If it has, tough. This is kind of a slow chapter.

**Geeks for Gods  
**Chapter One~ Blouse Stains & Bullies

When Felicity woke up she noticed that her sheet had been wrapped like a constricting toga around her perspiring body. One of her legs hung over the side of the bed and her hair stuck up at peculiar angles. Yesterday had been the last day of holidays, and last night she had been supposed to get a good sleep before the new school. Instead she had found it impossible to get comfortable, and had practically wrestled with her sheets and duvet until she finally got fed up and climbed out of bed. She had then completely lost it, tugging the whole duvet off along with all of the books at the end of her bed. It had still been too warm with her sheets on, but too cold without them, so she had settled for the sheets. She had been haunted by the cold ever since she had watched the passengers of the Titanic freeze to death in the ocean. In the movie, that is. And when she had finally managed to get to sleep, she had experienced bad dreams.  
Felicity groaned and raised a trembling hand to grab her watch off the bedside table. It was half past five. Fabulous. Way too early for breakfast.  
She shrugged and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slid into her fluffy blue slippers anyway, adjusting the collar of her blue polo shirt, which she wore as a PJ top. She felt dizzy with fatigue. She had no idea why she managed to get to sleep every other day, but on the important night, before the first day of High School, she had almost pulled an all-nighter against her will.  
Felicity's slippers squeaked against the vinyl floor of the kitchen as she strode to the freezer. The door of the freezer was extremely heavy, made of some sort of mock metal, and it took Felicity two attempts to pull the freezer open. The chill instantly hit her as the freezer door swung open to reveal an array of bread, ice cream, frozen vegetables and meat sprinkled with crystals of translucent ice.  
Felicity selected two stiff slices of bread that seemed to stubbornly refuse to separate from each other. She used a blunt knife from the drawers to pull them apart, and then popped them both into the toaster, adjusting the setting to 'defrost.'  
"Felicity!"  
Felicity jumped at the sudden, harsh sound of her mother's voice. She had tried to be quiet!  
"What are you doing?" Mrs Smoak's pale arms were wrapped around her body. She wore her usual jade green dressing gown, her blond hair in a messy bun.  
"I couldn't sleep." Felicity muttered, shuffling her feet nervously. "So I decided to get some breakfast."  
Her mother's face twisted with amusement. "I said you should get a good sleep, Felicity. Not that you should wake up at...twenty to six."  
"It was half past five when I woke!" Felicity protested.  
"And how long were you asleep beforehand?" Her mother's serene blue gaze made Felicity feel uncomfortable.  
"A few hours." She mumbled.  
Her mother suddenly smiled. "Are you nervous about your new school?"  
Relieved that she had an excuse for being up early, Felicity nodded hastily.  
"Well...get changed and get ready if you like." Her mother shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but extra preparation could prove useful."  
Felicity gave her a grateful look before grabbing the bread she had shoved into the toaster, now defrosted. "Thanks, mum!"  
She gnawed at one of the slices of bread as she clomped back into her room. Her uniform had been hung up at the back of her door. In Felicity's opinion, it was ugly. There was nothing at all attractive about a white blouse and a tie, with a rather short dark grey skirt, knee-length black socks and leather shoes. The blouses were 3/4 sleeved, and tight-fitting. The skirt was ruffled and had pockets, thank goodness.  
Felicity pulled her polo shirt over her head and held up the blouse to her body for a moment before slipping into it and buttoning it up, bottom to top. She put everything else on, except the tie, because she had no idea how to tie it up.  
Her bag had been packed the day before, and she could see the seams threatening to fall apart from the strain of holding all her textbooks. She grinned. Her new bag seemed OK... mock denim.  
"Mum!" Felicity snatched up the tie and rushed back into the kitchen. "Mum, how do you tie a tie?"  
There was a groan, and her mother walked over to her. "Turn around." She said snappishly. "I'll tie it."  
Felicity obeyed, letting her mother coil the cotton tie around her neck.  
"Are you all ready?" Mrs Smoak asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yes, I am!" Said Felicity happily, spinning around in the uniform. "I'm going to have a great day tomorrow!"

As Felicity stepped out of the car, she was shocked by the amount of people there. There was a swarm of identically dressed girls, all laughing and talking. Felicity took a cautious step up the pavement, trying to avoid any discarded chewing gum that was stuck there.  
She self-consciously reached a hand up to smooth her wavy blond hair, swallowing back her fear.  
She heard the car horn toot behind her and squealed, turning around. Her mother gave a lazy wave.  
"Have a good day!" Her mother called through the window.  
Felicity felt heat rise in her cheeks and gave a half wave, feeling extremely insecure.  
She turned and ran over the sidewalk, towards her first class, which was apparently English. She briskly turned a corner and gasped as she collided with a short brunette.  
The brunette had been holding a steaming cup of what Felicity assumed was coffee, and the cup tipped.  
Felicity gave a high-pitched screech as brown liquid splashed her school blouse, dripping down her front.  
The brunette clamped a hand over her mouth, looking mortified.  
"I'm so sorry!" She wailed.  
Felicity blinked rapidly. The steaming drink was burning her skin. She strode past the girl, trying to hold back tears.  
_Calm down, calm down... and don't you dare cry!  
_She passed a group of older girls who sniggered, giggling amongst themselves.  
Felicity swallowed, her throat stinging as her eyes welled. She fiddled with her charm bracelet, counting the little silver figurines.  
"Hey." A girl in the gigglers turned to her. "Hey, I'm Alyssa. Who are you?"  
Felicity blinked rapidly, shifting her feet. "Felicity."  
There were more harsh giggles, but Alyssa quickly shushed them.  
"Girls!" She said in a lofty voice. "No teasing..."  
Still, there were more giggles, and even Alyssa sniggered.  
Felicity dodged past them, listening to their laughter as she tried to regain her composure. She took a deep ragged breath, forced a smile on her face, trying to ignore the blossoming coffee stain, and she moved towards her English class.

The English teacher was a tall, middle-aged man with dark hair and glasses. He had written up words on the blackboard- 'Oxymoron,' 'Penultimate,' and 'Euphemism.'  
"Good day." He said curtly. "My name is Mr Hudson, and I will be your English teacher this year."  
He looked around the class, and then snapped his fingers at a slouching girl with honey brown hair.  
She sat upright in a flash.  
"You!" He said. "What's an oxymoron?"  
"Uh..." Her voice trailed off. "Isn't that...two things that contradict each other?"  
"Correct." He turned his gaze on a girl with curly red hair. "You! What is penultimate?"  
She shrugged her slim shoulders.  
"Second to last." A girl with olive skin and dark hair piped up.  
"Correct." He took a last scan around the class, his eyes finally coming to rest on Felicity. "You! What's a euphemism?"  
"A polite name for something...like 'put down' instead of 'killed'." She answered without a moment's hesitation.  
"Huh." His eyes narrowed behind his clouded glasses. "Correct."  
Felicity gave a sigh of relief and sat back against her chairs, letting her head return to the clouds...

**A/N: **Ok, so it was short… shorter than I hoped. Oh well, review away, my darlings!


	2. Everything's Better With Sugar

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Arrow, _Olicity would have happened long ago, and Tommy would be alive. In short, I do not own _Arrow._

**A/N: **Sorry, but this chapter is really short, and kind of bad. Things will get more exciting about Chapter 4.

**Geeks for Gods  
**Chapter Two~ Everything's Better with Sugar

The clouds were making pretty formations across the azure sky, the sun veiled by a thin veneer of jade green foliage. First a cloud looked a little like a crouching canine creature, then it warped, becoming a leaping rabbit with abnormally large front paws, then a smug looking antelope with kicking hind legs. Sunlight was brightening the tops of the candyfloss clouds and tinted the grass outside a rich golden, and the sky drifted and twisted in the morning breeze...  
_Whack!  
_Felicity's head snapped back as a long wooden ruler sharply smacked her desk. The ruler landed so accurately that the papers in front of her glided off her desk because of the momentum.  
"Miss Smoaks, correct?" Mr Hudson said icily.  
"Sir?" Felicity shifted uncomfortably.  
"What are you supposed to be doing?" Her teacher's eyes were bulging behind his overly large round glasses.  
"Writing out dictionary definitions for the words on the blackboard." She answered, biting her lower lip. She was afraid she was going to get into trouble- on her _first _day.  
"And what were _you _doing?" The teacher pointed his ruler at her challengingly.  
She gawped at him, and then drummed her fingers on her desk, considering this. No matter whether she said what she had been doing or not, there was still a chance she would get in trouble- for lying, or for not paying attention.  
She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.  
"I was daydreaming." She said in a hushed voice.  
"Daydreaming." His voice hinted triumph and supremacy. "Miss Smoak, tell me, what did you have to gain from daydreaming?" He leaned on her desk, dropping to his knees to be level with her.  
She thought about this for a moment, twirling a lock of blond hair around her index finger. She knew she had to word it carefully. She finally found her voice.  
"I was imagining." She said truthfully. "You wouldn't scold me for using my imagination, would you, Mr Hudson?"  
His eyes narrowed and he looked taken aback. "Indeed, I wouldn't." He admitted. "But this is the first day, Miss Smoak. I suggest you do your work and try hard. First impressions are important. You seem like a smart girl, so use that to your advantage and apply yourself better. I'll let you off the hook, since you are new."  
"Thank you, sir." Felicity felt a sense of relief, and she untangled the lock of hair from her finger. She sighed as she saw her papers on the ground, and slid off her chair. She crouched down and gathered up the paper. She considered herself very lucky that her English teacher was at least open to negotiation. If not, things could have gone awry.

After English, Felicity started heading towards her maths class- Room 34. She had learned the names of some girls in her class. There were the twin sisters Erin and Sarah, both of whom had long brown hair, but different eye colours. Erin was also shorter. There was Polly, the redhead who hadn't known what the word 'penultimate' meant. Then there was Alyssa, Maria, Jessica and Kayla, the giggling girls.  
Felicity joined the small swarm of people going into Room 34 and shuffled through the door. The seats were in rows of six and columns of four. They seemed reasonably evenly spaced.  
The teacher sat behind a large mahogany coloured desk. She had short, wavy brown hair and dark eyes, and wore a pink, silken top and a floral skirt.  
"Good morning." She said. Her voice was crisp and of a medium pitch. "I am Miss Adkins. Take a seat, any seat, and we will begin the pre-test for percentages and fractions."  
Felicity slid into the second row, choosing one of the more central seats. A stapled assessment lay on the desk. It was only two pages long, but the first page was double sided.  
"You will have the whole session to complete this exam. Once you are seated, you may start." Miss Adkins turned away from the class as the pencils started making muffled sounds as they crossed the paper.  
Felicity knew the majority of the questions. Most of the techniques were ones she had learned at Middle School. It seemed silly to redo them. She grudgingly filled out the paper. It was not difficult in the slightest. It was just boring. Boring and pointless.

After the dull mathematics lesson, Felicity was glad to be leaving for morning break. She had a handful of silver and gold coins for the canteen.  
She strode across the pavement until she reached the canteen, which seemed to have quite the range- pasta, sandwiches, desserts, and lollies...  
Felicity moved to the counter, feeling around in her pocket until she drew out a dollar or so, then she handed them to the counter manager, an elderly woman with greying hair in a messy bun.  
"What can I do for you, dear?" The manager leaned forward, crinkled blue eyes twinkling in a kindly way.  
"One chocolate, please." Felicity smiled back.  
The manager scooped up the coins, then fumbled in the cashier machine, trying to get the right change. She then took Felicity's hand and pressed the change into her hand.  
"I'll get that for you in a minute." The woman disappeared, ducking down out of Felicity's sight, and then leaning back up with a chocolate bar in a dark purple wrapper. "Here."  
"Thank you." Felicity gave the woman a broad grin.  
"You are welcome." The woman chuckled humorously, turning to the next customer. "What may I do for you?"  
Felicity pocketed the few coins she had left. As she walked along on her own, she started struggling with the chocolate. No matter which way she tried to tear it, the packet wouldn't open. In the end she resorted to teeth, which was a little painful.  
She admired the silken brown chocolate for a moment before biting into a corner, letting the sweetness erupt into her mouth. It was delicious, smooth and creamy and melting in the mouth. She felt slightly more cheerful at the sensation the chocolate provided._ Just more proof, _she mused, _that chocolate makes everything better._

**A/N: **Another short chapter. Don't kill me.

**Review Responses From Chapter One**

Olicity:

Thank you for the really kind review! I'm glad you like it.  
**OswinsSouffle: **Unlike you, I have always wondered about Felicity as a teen! Thanks for the review.  
**TRIxIxOox: **My, my, you have a bizarre name. Thanks for the review, it was lovely!  
**CelticMusette: **Thanks, I was aiming for originality. Interesting? Potential? Thanks :P  
**LunaLova82: **I bet you could have. Thank you for review.  
**deepdarkdeuce: **Sorry the chapters are so short. Hope you like this anyway.  
**YoloNinja: **Isn't Felicity just the best? Thanks for the feedback.  
**MongooseXO: **Originality ain't my specialty, so I'm glad this worked!  
**OlicityFan (guest): **Thank you!  
**DreamyDruid: **Thanks, I'm glad you like this.  
**Guest (1): **Lol, your review made me laugh…hope this lives up to your expectations.  
**Flamingo (guest): **A genius? Really? *Le blusho.* You are too kind.  
**Guest (2): **I hope you liked this, then!  
**SharkGurl: **Oh indeed, High School's tough. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Jayfeather800: **Thanks! Stay alive, I love your feedback!  
**Ghana: **Good thing or bad? :P

**Aaand a Super Big Ginormous Thank You to those who favourited and followed my story!**  
**~CelticMusette**  
**~Jayfeather800**  
**~LunaLova82**  
**~MongooseXO**  
**~Olicity**  
**~OswinsSouffle**  
**~YoloNinja**  
**~bluebell-uk**  
**~deepdarkdeuce**  
**~forbiddenlove09**  
**~ntb1974**  
**~tvdjarley**  
**~pctronics**


End file.
